


His Second Shot: Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John finds himself at a bar once again on this day. But he sees someone who might change it all for him.





	His Second Shot: Part 1

The first time I saw him was when he just moved to town. 

I had no idea who he was. 

No idea how important he’d become to me.

But what I did know, was that he was special.

The bar was gross. 

Just a little dive bar. Perfect to get drunk and not be hassled.

I’d had a few, just focussed on drinking, nothing else. 

I barely even remember anything about that day, up until I met him.

_It was that day again. _

_The day I’d always dreaded for the past eleven years._

_I drank and drank, glad that there was nothing to do today, except maybe drown my sorrows._

_Once I was slightly buzzed, just enough that I could push the thoughts of her out of my head, I walked out of the bar. _

_No point in blacking out, was there?_

_That was when I heard it. _

_Arguing._

_I looked to the side, a woman and a man standing together._

_She was stood against the wall, arms crossed and angry._

_He was inching closer to her. _

_I could tell he was pissed. _

_Swearing at her. Calling her a bitch. Saying that she should just shut up._

_But she didn’t take it. _

_No, she didn’t._

_She bit back, yelling at him. Calling him names. Stating that she should be respected, and he should be glad she put up with his cheating ass for this long._

_“What the hell is the problem? I said I’m sorry, didn’t I?”_

_She scoffed at him, pushing his chest hard enough that he stumbled backwards, but he caught himself before he could fall over._

_“Sorry? You fucking cheated! I mean, you were bragging about it to your dumb ass, moron friends! What? You think cos you’re a guy, you can get more glory? What the fuck would you do if I cheated, huh? Oh-right! I’m the whore? Well, fuck you. Fuck your friends. Fuck all of the sluts you slept with. I’m fucking done!”_

_The man glared at her, rage in his eyes. _

_“You break up with me, I’m telling everyone you’re the one who cheated. See what happens then!”_

_She simply raised an eyebrow, her stance slightly threatening._

_“Seriously? Are you that pathetic that you’re gonna make up some bullshit rumours about me? Really? You little shrimp dick bitch!” she spat, getting right into his face._

_I saw the guy clench his fist, about to do something, when another guy came out of the bar, calling out to the woman._

_“Chelsea! What the hell?”_

_They both stopped and turned to look at the other man._

_I couldn’t see his face all that clearly, but his voice sounded pissed when I heard him speak again._

_“Seriously, dude? She doesn’t want you. Get that through your thick head, dickface”._

_I couldn’t help but chuckle lowly. _

_These two were funny._

_I could tell they were friends._

_The new guy then grabbed Chelsea and dragged her away._

_But the other guy wasn’t having that._

_He ran forward, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around, raising his arm._

_I really thought I should step in, moving forward, but then stopped quickly, knowing she didn’t need any help._

_She raised her leg fast, kicking him right in the balls, the man dropping to the floor and writhing in pain._

_I couldn’t help but grit my teeth and hiss, knowing that must have hurt._

_But he deserved it._

_“Come near me again, say anything about me, I’ll find you and squish those tiny little balls of yours”, she threatened, turning around and linking arms with her friend, and walking towards me._

_That’s when I saw his face._

_Dammit, if he wasn’t the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen. _

_It was the shining eyes._

_The soft hair-well, I assumed it’d be soft. _

_Then there was the little smile on his face, proud of his friend for defending herself and getting rid of the guy._

_“Finally! Thought you’d never leave his ass”, he said, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_She turned back to him, shaking her head._

_“Yea-well-might wanna take your own advice, y/n”._

_Y/n. That name just sounded so perfect._

_His face fell slightly, looking hurt, pursing his lips as they got into their car._

_As they drove off, I stared at the lights dimming and growing smaller as they got further and further away, a smile on my face the entire time._

_But then it dawned on me._

_Was I, John Winchester, attracted to someone? _

_Someone new? _

_A guy?_

_After all those years, holding onto Mary, never once did I feel anything like this._

_Not even with people I’d spent years knowing. _

_There was the woman, Kate._

_But there was never anything there. Not on my part, anyway. _

_But the way my heart was pounding, skipping a beat, his face still in my head-I knew._

_A single glance of this man had made me want more. _

_A single glance hooked me, making me need to know everything I could about this y/n. _

_And I’d get what I wanted, and so much more._


End file.
